wings_of_fire_ignianfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
The below is a glossary of some of the lexicon, slang, and colloquialisms used by the dragons of Pyrrhia,Pantala, and Ignis: *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Animus_Dragons Animus]: A dragon with the capabilities of enchanting inanimate and living objects. *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Aquatic Aquatic]: An underwater language used by the SeaWings to communicate without going to the surface. *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Bigwings Bigwings]:' The eldest of a group of MudWing siblings, also known as sibs; the bigwings is the leader of the group. *'By All The Forest: A exclamation used by LeafWings in exaperation. (Ex- By all the forest, stop being sickening!)' *'Camel Farts': A mild exclamation similar to dang it, darn it, etc. It is often used by Qibli, with similar expressions used by Thorn. It may be an exclusively SandWing expression. (ex- ''Camel farts! Why didn't that work?) *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Circle_Rankings Circle Rankings]: Circle Ranks are used by the IceWings for ranking the obedience and skill of the tribe's population. Dragons who ignore the circles are frowned upon by the rest of the tribe and are considered outcasts. there are seven Circles. *'Clawmates': Dragons who share a cave, usually in groups of two or three help each other with classes get to know each other, similar to the term "roommates" or "classmates". *'Diamond Trial': A trial formerly used by the IceWings. It was a competition in which a seventh circle IceWing dragonet challenged a first circle dragonet for their position. If completed right, one contestant would always die. It cannot be done anymore, as Foeslayer escaped. *[https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Dragonets Dragonet]: A young dragon usually under 7. *'Frostbreath:' 'IceWings exhale a deadly freezing weapon called frostbreath, sometimes known by other dragons as "freezing death breath." This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite. It appears as a cloud of glittering smoke. *'Moon/Moony-eyes: An insult, calling someone stupid or dim-witted. It seems to be used primarily by EarthWings and refers to the MoonWings, as EarthWings cannot understand moon-gazing. *'Pain in the Tail:' similar to pain in the butt. *'Queen': The ruler or monarch of a tribe. *'Sandsnorter': An insult usually used to describe SandWings. *'Scavenger: '''Human, referred to as scavenger by all dragons. Used to be the dominant life form on Pyrrhia until the Scorching. *'Scavenger Claw': Sword, dagger, or knife. Often long, sharp and/or curved item that belongs to a scavenger. A scavenger claw was used to kill Queen Oasis. *'Scavenger Den:' A human settlement such as a village, town, or small kingdom. *'Scavenger Paw:' The human hand. *'Sibs:' term for MudWing siblings *'Skyfire:' A mysterious kind of black rock speckled with silver that fell out of the sky and blocks mind reading (found by Turtle and Onyx). *'Sleephouse: A tall tower of dry mud that MudWing troops sleep in, present in the MudWing village at the Diamond Spray Delta. *'''Smoke-breather: An insult of sorts, usually used to describe a lazy or whiny dragon. It may be primarily used by non-firebreathing tribes. ex- Don't be a smoke-breather! *'Squid-brain:' An insult, calling someone stupid or unintelligent. It seems to be used primarily by SeaWings and is represented by three flashes of the tail-stripes in Aquatic. *'Talons and Tails: '''A mild exclamation often used in frustration. (Ex- ''Talons and tails, he got away!) *'The Enclave :' A type of organization or leader system used in Possibility. *'The Orb in the Sky:' The comet or asteroid that appeared in the events of [https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/The_Brightest_Night The Brightest Night]. *'Three Moons:' (and multiple variations thereof) Exclamation of surprise or exasperation, reference to the three moons of Pyrrhia. Similar to the expression “good grief" (ex- Three moons, what is that?). *'Unsibs:' term for MudWings who join a new group of MudWings when they lose too many of their sibs. *'Kelp Face : '''a SeaWing insult. *'What in The Hive(s): Exclamation of confusion or exaperation, reference to the Hives of Pantala. Similar to the expression “What on earth" (ex- what in The Hive has gotten into you?) *'''Wing: A large group of dragons (more than seven). *'Winglets': A smaller group of dragons (seven or less). Category:All Tribe History Category:SandWing History Category:Skywing History Category:IceWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:MudWing History Category:RainWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:MoonWing History Category:WindWing History Category:StormWing History Category:StoneWing History Category:StarWing History Category:ClawWing History Category:Pyrrhian Tribe History Category:Pantalan Tribe History Category:Ignian Tribe History